New Father
by Skyward98
Summary: This was it, today was the day. Chris had been waiting anxiously for this day for over a year, and today, Chris Colfer was getting to take home his daughter from the orphanage. Sucky summary, but the story is better!


**This just popped into my head, it could become a full story, I dunno. I hope you enjoy!**

**Dis: I don't own Chris Colfer or anyone else except the plot and my OCs.**

This was it, today was the day. Chris Colfer was a bundle of nerves, unable to keep still. His heart was racing in his chest, and he was certian he would faint if someone provoked him enough. After months of fighting with the court systems and battling it out with his family and friends, _convincing _them that he was ready for this, ready for what this could mean for him. Glee was nearly over, filming was nearly done. Ryan Murphy was pushing to get it all filmed before it aired on Fox so it could be played in sequence with no delay. There was only a couple weeks left, and then the thing that gave him his big break would be done.

His career was nowhere close to over, even though Glee was nearly done. Chris was a New York Times Bestselling Author for his series, _The Land of Stories_, and he showed his prowess for screen-writing and producing for his movie and book, Struck By Lightning. He was nominated and won a Golden Globe for his role on Glee as Kurt Hummel, along with his two People's Choice Awards, making the list of Time Magazine's 100 Most Influencial People in 2011, and of course a #1 New York Times Bestselling Author. Chris still had many projects for himself planned out, so even though his time with Glee is drawing to a close, he still would remain in the entertainment industry for years to come. He was only 24!

But nothing he had done yet in his career as an actor/author/screenwriter/singer made him as nervous as he was now. He felt as if his heart was gonna jump out of his chest and run away, his nerves were so shot. He barely slept at all the night before, excitement and his pounding heart and racing mind not allowing him to sleep, passing out around 2:30 in the morning. He must have sleptwalk because he woke up on the sofa with the remote next to him and the tv on at seven o'clock that morning.

"Chris?" The 24 year old jumped, his head snapping up to meet the honey gold eyes of his co-star and best friend. Chris had invited Darren over to his house for coffee and keep him company until he had to leave. Darren had offered to ride with him, which Chris was grateful for. Darren would be there if Chris's nerves got to him before he got there. He wouldn't bolt, no way in hell, but he might have a panic attack before he arrives. Chris had been pacing in his living room while Darren sipped on a cup of coffee on the sofa behind him. Twice Chris stopped his pacing to check his reflection in the large flat screen tv on his entertainment center. He was dressed in a white button up with elbow length sleeves, a black vest that was open and a black tie around his neck, black jeans and a pair of sneakers. His chestnut hair was up in a nice and vigourously prepared quiff, not a hair out of place. A silver Rollex was on his left wrist, a series of bracelets he'd recieved as gifts from fans decorating his right. "Chris!" Darren said again, louder because Chris had once again returned his attention to his tv to check his look for the third time.

"What, Darren?" Chris asked, looking at Darren with wide glasz eyes. Darren spotted a lot of anxiety in the ever changing orbs of his best friend, and a little fear.

"Do you need me to pull a Blaine and kiss you to calm you down?" Darren demanded, hoping that his teasing tone would calm Chris just a little bit.

Chris scowled at him. "No, thank you. Jeez, why did I invite you over again?"

"Because you need someone that will be able to pull over in the car if you have a panic attack in the middle of the freeway." Darren answered with a smirk. Chris just rolled his eyes at him. Chris felt his heart drop into his stomach as his nerves returned to high power.

"I don't think I can do this." Chris breathed shakily, beginning to tremble. "What-What if I screw this up?"

"You won't." Darren said simply, appearing behind him and placing his hands on his shoulders. Chris was vaguely reminded of the hotel scene between Kurt and Blaine in the season four episode I Do. Darren's touch felt like an anchor to Chris in a weird way, like his hands on his shoulders were keeping him grounded. Chris let out a shaky exhale that he had no idea he'd been holding in. "If you couldn't do this Chris you wouldn't have fought so hard." Darren told him calmly. Chris let his words wash over his ears and calm him down. He sighed and nodded. Darren smiled gently. "Ready to go?" Chris's breath hitched, but he nodded and allowed Darren to steer him to the car.

Most of the ride was spent trying to keep Chris calm and not toppling over the edge of hysteria into a full-blown panic attack. Darren kept stealing glances over at him every few minutes; the ride was both taking eternity and over within seconds. Chris glanced out the window and swallowed a lump in his throat as he stared up at the building outside the car. Sadie Hookins Orphanage. Chris's daughter was just on the other side of those walls. The thought both excited him and made him nervous as hell. Chris closed his glasz eyes and tried to slow his racing heart. He felt a hand, surely belonging to Darren, squeeze his reassuringly. Chris weakly smiled at him.

"Ready for this?" Darren asked him gently. Chris gulped and nodded slowly. "Do you want me to go in with you?" Chris thought. He felt like his heart was going to drop out of his stomach and out his body, but did he need Darren there with him? Chris shook his head no.

"I should be fine on my own, thank you though." Chris answered.

"I'll see you in a few minutes." Darren said, squeezing his hand again. Chris nodded and braced himself, stepping out of the car and walking up the short flight of steps to the door of the orphanage. Chris gripped the doorhandle with shaking fingers and pulled it open.

The hallway up to the front desk was empty and too plain for Chris's liking, with white walls and white marble floors, and no decoration except for a table with lamp sitting on it, along with a few crusty magazines. Some hard plastic chairs that were made to look comfortable were scattered around the waiting area in front of the front desk. Chris refrained from wrinkling his nose when he spotted the only other living thing in the room, the DHS agent that had been breathing down his neck since he filed for adoption. It was strange to think that this woman sitting just a few feet away was the cause of the hell Chris had endured, but also held the one thing that would determine if Chris would go home crying in sadness or whooping with joy. It was an odd mix of emotions, and Chris couldn't wait until he didn't have to deal with her anymore.

The DHS agent was a woman in her late forties with short dark brown hair and judgemental brown eyes. She was always dressed in the same dark grey pantsuit, at least that's what Chris thought whenever he saw her, and always carried that same black binder. "Hello Christopher." She greeted coldly. Chris fought the eyeroll. He was done being nice to her.

"Hello Agent Mallaway." Chris replied curtly. The welcoming glare was expected, he was in the recieving end of it since they met. "Where is-"

"Daddy!" A little girl's voice interrupted his question. A huge smile stretched across his face as Chris turned around and spotted a small girl running toward him, towing a single bag behind her. She had long brown hair pulled back in a messy ponytail and striking green eyes shaped like almonds, with pale alablaster skin and rosy cheeks. She was dressed in a long-sleeved t-shirt with ratty jeans and old sneakers that were practically falling apart, and a stuffed white rabbit was clutched tightly to her chest. She was no older than four.

"Hey you." Chris chuckled, letting his daughter barrel into him. The rabbit she was holding was a gift from Chris on his third visit with her. Chris felt Mallaway's eyes burning into his back but right now he didn't care. Nothing else mattered to him right now. He had finally done it, and he couldn't have been happier than he was now, with his little girl in his arms.

"Do I get to go with you now?" Melody demanded, pulling back to look him in the eyes.

Chris smiled warmly at her. "Yes, you get to go home with me today." A huge smile erupted on Melody's face and she hugged him even tighter. "Are you ready to go home?"

"One moment, Mr. Colfer." Agent Mallaway interrupted.

"Yes, Agent Mallaway?" Chris asked, standing up straight. Melody held onto his hand, sticking her thumb into her mouth. Chris discovered that was a nervous habit of hers, and she only did it when she was feeling paticularly scared about something. Chris smiled gently and comfortingly down at her, picking her up and settling her on his hip. Melody wrapped her arms around Chris's neck in a chokehold, leaning her head on his shoulder. She still looked nervous. It was easy to see that Melody was afraid of Agent Mallaway, and Chris didn't blame her at all. "It's okay, Melody. I promise." Chris murmered to her. Melody nodded, curling into Chris. "I'd like to take my daughter home, Agent Mallaway, so what do you need?" Chris felt his insides glow with his own words, it was the first time he's vocally referred to Melody as his daughter. And dang, it felt good.

"You can take Melody Gallas home soon enough, but we still need your signitures on some papers. Maybe Ms. Gallas would like to go back to her own room and wait until your done?" Mallaway suggested coldly. Melody clung tighter to Chris at this statement, and Chris's face hardened when he heard her whimper.

"Melody can stay in here with me if that is what she wants." Chris said in a hard voice. Melody nodded so hard Chris was slightly afraid it would fall off from the force. "Let's get this over with."

"Alright then." Agent Mallaway relented. "Please have a seat." She was way too polite to the point of patronizing. Chris carried Melody over to one of the fake-comfortable plastic chairs and set her down so he could sit down, but she just climbed right back in his lap. Chris chuckled and didn't stop her. "So, Mr. Colfer, would you like to change Ms. Gallas's last name to Colfer?"

"I'd love that." Chris agreed. "But it's up to Melody." Chris smiled at her. "You don't have to change your name to Colfer if you don't want to, but is that something you would be okay with?"

"I want your name, Daddy." Melody said shyly, her voice very small. Chris smiled at her.

"You don't need to be shy around me, Melody. So you want my last name?" Chris clarified, know the system would come back to bite him in the butt if he didn't. "You want your name to be Melody Colfer, not Melody Gallas?" Mallaway gave Chris a glare, appearing to hate the fact that Chris remembered to clarify. Chris smirked at her over Melody's head.

"Yeah, I want my last name to be Colfer." Melody said, nodding. Due to her young age, her speech and pronouncuation was a little off. Chris thought it was adorable.

"Sign here please." Mallaway tapped the dotted line on the page, and Chris took the pen from her. He signed it quickly and fluidly. "Alright, Mr. Colfer. That is all. You may go now."

"And I can go with him?" Melody demanded in a nervous voice.

Mallaway sighed. "Yes, Ms. Ga-Colfer." She corrected herself quickly. Once again, Chris smirked over her head at the agent. "You can go with him."

Melody squealed in delight, hugging her new dad with all the strength she could muster. Chris laughed and hugged her back, kissing the side of her head. Melody was _his_.

Darren was waiting paitently in the car when Chris and Melody exited the Sadie Hookins Orphanage for the last time, niether having to go back for any reason. He smiled when Chris opened the car door and Melody climbed into the booster seat, Chris buckling her in. "Hi Melody." Darren greeted her. Melody waved shyly.

"You remember Uncle Darren, right?" Chris asked as he buckled her seatbelt. "He came with me that time I gave you your bunny."

"I remember." Melody peeped. "Hi." Chris held back a chuckle at her shyness.

The car ride home was filled with Melody's giggles and Chris's laughs at 'Uncle' Darren's loud and goofy ways. It was safe to say that Melody had opened up to him quickly, just by making her laugh. The rest of the day was filled of Melody getting used to her new home and life at the Colfer residence. House rules were explained, as were concequences for breaking them. Melody was estatic when she saw her new room, just down the hall from Chris's. It was pink and purple with splashes of orange, Melody's three favorite colors. My Little Pony and Care Bears were clearly the theme of the room, and Chris had recieved one of the biggest hugs he'd ever gotten from his daughter for it.

"I take it you like your room?" Chris laughed. Melody bobbed her head up and down excitedly, joy lighting up her green eyes. "Just remember to keep it clean, alright?" Melody nodded again.

The two Colfers enjoyed a light dinner of chicken strips and mac and cheese, then settled down in thier pjs to watch a movie on the sofa. Melody insisted on Beauty and the Beast, and Chris had agreed with no argument, but made a mental note to share with her the Brothers Grimm fairy tales, the originals. Melody fell asleep to Chris singing along to Tale As Old As Time, snuggling into his chest. Chris carried her into her room and tucked her into her bed.

"Daddy?" Melody whispered sleepily, stirring slightly.

"I'm right here, Melody." Chris promised quietly. "It's late, go to sleep."

"I love you." Melody yawned, snuggling into her pillow and cuddling her stuffed rabbit to her chest.

Tears came to Chris's glasz eyes and his breath caught in his throat. "Oh, honey." Chris whispered, kissing her forehead gently as she slipped off into dreamland. "I love you too, baby girl." Chris tucked the blankets around her securely and flipped on her nightlight, slipping out of the room quietly.

Chris couldn't have been happier than he was at that moment in time. Within a day, he'd become a father and heard his daughter say 'I love you' for the first time. There was nothing like it, he feel like he could jump over the moon if he tried hard enough.

Chris had everything he could ever want, and it was something he was certainly grateful for as he fell asleep that night.

**Little bit of a sucky ending, but oh well. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
